Pour Saï
by petites sorcieres
Summary: Hikaru a perdu Saï et sa réaction est tout autre. Au lieu d’abandonner le Go, il s’y raccroche comme un naufragé à son radeau.Hikaru a de nombreux visages mais un seul et même but trouver le coup divin...et le pardon de Saï
1. Chapter 1

Pour Saï

De petites sorcières

Disclamers : Un peu de réflexion : si ça m'appartenait je saurai faire de super dessin, je seai riche je n'aurai pas tuer Saï( ou enfin fait partir Saï ) et je ne me serai pas arrêter au tome 23 !

Résumé : Hikaru a perdu Saï et sa réaction est tout autre. Au lieu d'abandonner le Go, il s'y raccroche comme un naufragé à son radeau. Plus sombre, plus grave, un coup joyeux, un coup tête en l'air ,Hikaru a de nombreux visages mais un seul et même but trouver le coup divin…et le pardon de Saï .

Personnages : Euh…Je suis un peu flemmarde et y en a pas mal . Hikaru, Akira, Waya, Isumi, Ogata, Toya Meijin, Kurata, Ochi, Nasé, les Inseï, Saï(mentionné) …STOP !Y EN A TROP !

Bon disons -' lol tous ceux du Manga.

Chapitres : Alors là …aucune idée ! Je prévois que ce soit un peu long puisque je vais refaire la partie Insei( mouais pas longtemps) la partie pro, changer donc pas mal de choses et continuer après le tome 22 et 23 (une fois qu'ils seront sortis en français - - ' !)

Rating : je ne sais jamais …Disons entre K et T . Il n'y aura à priori rien de violent (contrairement à d'autre Manga/Anime ,rien ici ne justifie de violence), si ce n'est les émotions .

Blabla de petites sorcières : Salut - ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaira. C'est mon premier essai dans Hikaru No Go je vous demande donc de ne pas être trop dur . J'adore ce manga car j'adore le Go qui a l'air top bien, J'adore Hikaru et Akira et Saï -

Pour comprendre il faut se dire que Hikaru n'est devenu Inseï qu'à ses 15 ans. Sinon tous ce qui s'est passé jusqu'alors est arrivé.

Bonne lecture

Le Nouvel Inseï

-Eh t'as entendu la dernière ? Y a un nouvel inseï qui va venir

-QUOI !

-Un nouvel inseï !

-Un nouveau !

La nouvelle se propagea dans tout l'immeuble à une vitesse déconcertante . Et pour cause, que venait faire un nouvel inseï… :

-…deux mois après le concours d'entrée ! s'exclama Fuku en se tournant vers ses amis.

-Il doit vraiment être très fort pour être accepté ainsi .

-On s'en doute Isumi, moi ce que je voudrai savoir c'est quel tête il a… lança Waya

-On m'a dit que c'était un géant aux épais sourcils et au regard menaçant .

-Moi on ma dit que s'était un tas de muscles et que ses adversaires prenaient peur ,rien qu'en croisant son regard. répliqua Fuku

-A ce qu'il paraît, il s'agit du fils caché d'Ogata-Jyuudan et il lui ressemble . Ajouta Nasé.

Waya tenta de se représenter ce nouvel Inseï. Géant, fort, environ 20 ans (Ogata ne devait pas avoir plus de 40 ans mais il n'arrivait pas à avoir l'image de quelqu'un plus jeune), un regard menaçant , et la personnalité d'Ogata …

-…Effrayant. »conclu-t-il

Tous sursautèrent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dévoilant leur maître Shinoda 5-Dan :

-Un peu de silence s'il vous plait ! On vous entend jusque dans le hall . » Shinoda n'était pas un Maître sévère , il n'élevait que rarement la voix et était toujours là pour les aider en cas de besoin . Il était très apprécié des Inseï qui se rangèrent avec respect . « Bien, merci…Comme vous en avez certainement déjà entendu parler (là il eut un petit sourire en coin et balaya la salle du regard) aujourd'hui nous accueillons au sein de notre école un nouvel élève, Hikaru Shindo. Je vous demande de bien le recevoir comme il se doit .( Puis se tournant vers la porte il lança :) Shindo, vous pouvez entrer.

Waya se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir mieux admirer l'arrivant. Autour de lui les chuchotements fébriles avaient repris. Tous attendait que le dénommé « Shindo » fasse son apparition chacun se le représentant à sa guise ; le fils d'Ogata, un double de Toya, un géant de plusieurs mètres …

« Le voilà … »

Hikaru avait le plus grand mal à rester calme. Il n'avait jamais vu d'Inseï et jusqu'à une époque récente, ne savait même pas que ça existait. Il se demanda comment seraient ses futurs camarades : l'accepteraient-ils ? Verrait-il des adolescents de son âge ?

Bien sûr, il avait déjà joué contre d'autres enfants mais aucun n'avait son âge et n'était du Japon.

« Sauf un » Mais pour celui ci ,c'était différent . Aujourd'hui commençait le début d'une nouvelle vie sur la voie qu'il avait choisi , la voie qui le mènerait …

-Alors, stressé ?

Hikaru plongé dans ses pensées, sursauta à la voix de son Maître :

-Pas vraiment, plutôt …curieux. Je n'ai jamais vraiment vu d'enfants de mon âge jouer au GO. Sauf sur le net.

-Ah oui . » Shinoda se rappela la première fois où Hikaru était venu le voir .

Flash-back

-Je suis désolé jeune homme, mais les inscriptions sont finies. Nous n'acceptons les Inseïs que durant cette période. Dit-il en montrant le tableau d'affichage.

-Je sais bien mais c'est très important pour moi …

Shinoda ressentit de la pitié pour ce jeune joueur qui le suppliait de lui permettre de rentrer dans son école.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé mais c'est impossible. Mais rien ne vous empêche de revenir l'an proch…

-Vous ne comprenez pas je dois à tout pris devenir Inseï ! Il le faut . Il le faut absolument !le coupa Hikaru les poings serrés et la voix légèrement plus aigu. Shinoda leva un sourcil : il avait déjà vu de nombreux joueurs le supplier ainsi de le laisser entrer dans son école mais jamais aucun n'avait cette détermination , ils se contentaient de repartir , déçu.

-N'y a t-il pas un moyen pour qu'on puisse entrer ? Un moyen de s'arranger ?

Ca lui brisait le cœur de laisser ainsi le jeune garçon . Il n'aimait pas cette partie de son métier et il y avait une telle détresse dans ses yeux :

-Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je te ferai entrer sans problème mais le règlement est très clair là dessus et je ne peux pas te laisser…

-Mais si je vous battais au Go vous accepteriez de me faire entrer ?

La diplomatie n'avait jamais été un des points forts d'Hikaru. Shinoda écarquilla les yeux :

-Tu veux jouer ton entrée ? »

Hikaru acquiesça d'un hochement de tête . Shinoda ne savait quoi faire : d'un côté la détresse du jeune homme était elle qu'il en était complètement remué. Il n'osait même pas le regarder dans les yeux (« un enfant ne devrait pas avoir un tel regard ») . D'un autre côté , le règlement interdisait l'entrée d'Inseï en dehors des périodes de recrutement. Shinoda n'avait jamais aimé cette règle et si ça ne tenait qu'à lui il aurait engagé dans cette « aventure du go » le plus de jeunes et de personnes possibles. Mais ce n'était pas de son ressort ….

« Aucune règle n'est mentionné quant au fait de _jouer _sa place ».

Il tourna son regard vers le jeune garçon qui le regardait avec espoir et articula :

-J'accepte, mais si tu perds tu reviendras l'année prochaine…

-Je ne perdais pas . répondit Hikaru avec un regard déterminé en suivant son futur-Maître dans une salle spéciale. Là-bas, il trouva trois autres personnes, une femme et deux hommes, assis à terre face à un goban et discutant sur une partie :

-Shinoda, tu viens faire une partie avec…Qui est ce ? demanda la jeune femme avec un grand sourire en apercevant Hikaru

-Hikaru Shindo, Madame. »Se présenta-t-il en inclinant légèrement la tête. « Un futur-très-bientôt Inseï.

Shinoda sourit à l'aplomb du jeune homme et s'asseyant face à un autre goban ,répondit à l'interrogation muette de ses collègues :

-Il veut disputer une partie de go contre moi . S'il gagne je le laisse entrer pour cette année , s'il perd …Il ne pourra plus s'inscrire.

Des exclamations suivirent ces mots :

-Enfin Shinoda ! Vous n'y pensez pas !

-Jouer contre cet enfant. Vous êtes 5 Dan et lui n'est même pas pro.

-Il va perdre c'est certain .

-Je vais gagner. » Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le jeune homme. Ses yeux brillaient de détermination. « Je vais gagner et je serai pro cette année même. » Il s'installa face au goban et lança : Nous jouerons sans Handicap .

-Sans handicap ? Je suis pro je ne peux jouer avec mes élèves sans un handicap alors contre un qui ne l'ai même pas …

-Sans Handicap et je vous battrai .

Shinoda fronça les sourcils ce petit égocentrique méritait une bonne leçon .Jouer sans Handicap. Il fit Nigiri et Hikaru eut blanc :

-Bonne partie .

Shinoda ne s'attendait pas à la rapidité de la réaction du jeune homme. A peine avait-il posé une pierre, que le jeune Shindo le coupait dans son élan le « décapitant » . Shinoda en 7 ans de carrière n'avait jamais vu ça …

-Il s'en sort bien , il arrive à riposter … »Soudain, Hikaru eut un sourire en coin et posa sa pierre blanche devant celle de Shinoda.

-Non…Non c'est impossible ! Non seulement il arrive à répondre à chacun de mes coups mais il me dirige, il me manipule… » Jusqu'à la moitié de la partie , il avait cru dominer ,son Tengen avait été bon ainsi que ses territoires pris dans le bord gauche mais ça ne suffisait pas. Il leva les yeux vers le jeune homme et fut ébahi. Il ne restait plus rien du jeune punk , implorant et égocentrique…Non, celui qui se tenait en face de lui était tout autre. Il avait le regard déterminé d'un joueur aguerri et implacable du vainqueur.

Vainqueur ? Shinoda baissa les yeux sur le goban . Il ne restait plus aucun espoir :

-J'ai perdu .

-Merci .

Ses collègues n'osaient ouvrir la bouche . Tout comme lui, ils étaient effarés du talent du jeune homme.

-Souhaitez vous qu'on revois la partie ? demanda poliment Hikaru avec un grand sourire .

-Non ça ira merci . J'ai beaucoup appris grâce à toi . Tu dois avoir un grand Maître. » Sûrement un pro mais …Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas entendu parler d'un jeune si prometteur ?

Avec une voix passionnée et un immense sourire il s'exclama :

-Mon Maître était le meilleur . Il m'entraînait tous les soirs et sur le net …

« _Etait_ ? »

-Jouez vous encore tous les deux ? Est-il professionnel ? » Si il arrivait à persuader le Maître et l'apprenti, le Monde Go Japonais se retrouverai bouleversé . Il attendait, le cœur battant la réponse du jeune homme.

Une ombre passa brusquement sur le visage d'Hikaru. D'une voix tout à fait changé et profonde il dit :

-C'était mon meilleur ami . Il est partit.

Shinoda savait qu'il ne devait pas pousser plus loin l'interrogatoire mas sa curiosité le taraudait. Hikaru semblait s'en rendre compte car d'une voix brusque il coupa tout court aux réflexion de Shinoda :

-Il ne reviendra jamais…

Fin du Flash-back

-Tu verras c'est comme d'être au collège. ; sauf qu'au lieu d'attendre chaque année pour monter en classe il te faudra compter le nombre de tes victoires. A la fin de l'année, seul les meilleurs de la classe 1 peuvent passer l'examen de professionnel.»

Hikaru ne répondit pas mais ses yeux brillaient de la même lueur qu'ils avaient brillé avant de jouer contre Shinoda. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard en biais. Il était certain que leur nouvelle étoile passerait l'examen facilement , son niveau était celui d'un pro. Il espérait juste qu'il se montrerait plus clément envers les autres Inseï et ne tuerait pas dans l'œuf même tous leurs espoirs en les décapitant .

-Attend moi ici, veux-tu .

Shinoda n'avait pas besoin d'être voyant pour savoir qu'une telle nouvelle n'était pas resté longtemps secrète. Il soupira en entendant de l'autre côté de la porte les exclamations de ses élèves ; il aurait dû s'en douter ici c'était pire que dans n'importe quel autre endroit . Rien ne pouvait rester secret bien longtemps . l'intimité des élèves par leur passion pour le Go ainsi que leur nombre peu nombreux permettait une meilleur propagation des nouvelles. Tout était toujours su avant tout le monde, parfois avant même l'administration !

D'un geste brusque, il ouvrit la porte.

------------------------------------------

La suite sera pour bientôt . Mettez une petite rewieu please pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé


	2. chance ou talent?

Pour Saï

De petites sorcières

Disclamers : Un peu de réflexion : si ça m'appartenait je saurai faire de super dessin, je seai riche je n'aurai pas tuer Saï( ou enfin fait partir Saï ) et je ne me serai pas arrêter au tome 23 !

Résumé : Hikaru a perdu Saï et sa réaction est tout autre. Au lieu d'abandonner le Go, il s'y raccroche comme un naufragé à son radeau. Plus sombre, plus grave, un coup joyeux, un coup tête en l'air ,Hikaru a de nombreux visages mais un seul et même but trouver le coup divin…et le pardon de Saï .

Personnages apparaissant dans ce chapite :Hikaru, Akira(mentionné)Waya, Isumi, Ochi(mentionné) Nasé, les Inseï, Saï(mentionné) Su-Yong, M Ryuu, M Yun, des membres du club de go .

Chapitres : Alors là …aucune idée ! Je prévois que ce soit un peu long puisque je vais refaire la partie Insei( mouais pas longtemps) la partie pro, changer donc pas mal de choses et continuer après le tome 22 et 23

Rating : je ne sais jamais …Disons entre K et T . Il n'y aura à priori rien de violent (contrairement à d'autre Manga/Anime ,rien ici ne justifie de violence), si ce n'est les émotions .

Blabla de petites sorcières : Salut - ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaira. C'est mon premier essai dans Hikaru No Go je vous demande donc de ne pas être trop dur . J'adore ce manga car j'adore le Go qui a l'air top bien, J'adore Hikaru et Akira et Saï -

Pour comprendre il faut se dire que Hikaru n'est devenu Inseï qu'à ses 15 ans. Sinon tous ce qui s'est passé jusqu'alors est arrivé.

**Clèm** : Contente que ça te plaise.- ! A propos d'Hikaru fils d'Ogata : ce n'est qu'une rumeur entre Inseï. Tu sais comment c'est :on est excité par une nouvelle, on se pose des questions et les rumeurs (fausse le plus souvent) vont bon train -Sinon, tout se passe comme dans le manga, il a déjà rencontré Akira( une fois a joué contre lui avec Saï), une autre fois lorsqu'il l'a déçu et a joué tout seul. Ensuite, Ils ont joué au Go sur le net(Saï), le père d'Akira a eu un infarctus, blablabla, a joué contre Saï, abandonné son titre. Ogata a des soupçons sur Hikaru et croit que c'est Saï. Saï a disparu et Hikaru l'a encore une fois cherché partout …Bref si tu veux c'est juste qu'Hikaru est devenu Inseï plus tard sinon ça suit la trame -

**Karu **:rire Oui je sais ça surprend ! Tu peux lire ce que j'ai écrit à Clem si tu veux. Je pense que c'est l'expérience(il a commencé à joué au Gp à 11 ans), le désespoir de la perte de Saï(perte récente ;environ 2 ou 3 mois avant le début de ma fic)et …le talent bien sûr -

**DarkHIna :** toute rouge et contente Adorer ? Whaa je pensais pas avoir fait si bien pour un premier chapitre ! Tiens celui là est plus long et j'espère te plaira autant sinon plus ! -

**Cachoucat**: Merci beaucoup !En fait, s'il est si sûr de lui c'est parce qu'il sait qu'il n'a pas le choix, qu'il doit compter sur son talent, s'entraîner à fond, trouver le coup divin et ainsi… Retrouver Saï. Ouiiiii ! ouin ! Sai nous manque à tous ! J'ai trouvé le tome 15 (Adieu) et 16( les regrets d'Hikaru) super tristes

**Nahel** super ravie Whaaaa merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Pour al suite la voilà . J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que ça m'a plu à écrire -

J'espère que ce chapitre, plus long, vous plaira - Merci pour vos Rewieus qui m'ont fait super plaisir !

Bonne lecture

Chance ou Talent ?

Waya regarda, inquiet, celui qui venait d'entrer dans leur classe : Hikaru Shindo. En quelques mois, il avait gravis tous les échelons et fait un parcours sans faute . Waya savait qu'il aurait dû faire plus attention à lui ..Mais son aspect était tel que personne ne l'avais vraiment pris au sérieux lorsqu'il s'était présenta à eux pour la première fois .

_«Le voilà » _

Waya regardait le nouveau venu le cœur battant la tête pleine des différentes personnes qu'on lui avait dit être Shindo . A côté de lui, Nasé se dressait sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir mieux le voir. Shindo fit quelques pas et apparut enfin .

Son arrivée provoqua un choc encore plus retentissant. Des murmures et des exclamations de surprises fusèrent un peu partout :

-Shindo !

-C'est _lui_ le nouvel inseï ?

-Il a plus l'air d'un skateboarder que d'un joueur de Go !

Il est vrai que les apparences ne jouaient pas en sa faveur . Waya se rappela que lui aussi avait été très surpris. En général les joueurs de Go avait un certain aspect , il étaient habillé de façon certes détendues mais toujours avec une certaine classe …Ce n'est pas que Shindo en manqua mais il avant un …look. Ses cheveux noirs était à moitié teint en blond, ses grands yeux verts éclairant son visage à la peau pâle et il souriait d'un air gêné et timide en tirant sur la manche de son blouson jaune sur lequel on pouvait lire le chiffre 5. Il arborait un baggy noir et des tennis assorties. Autant dire que s'il fit grande impression, il n'inspira aucune inquiétude .

-Il a l'air d'un petit marrant ce type. » déclara avec mépris ,un élève de classe 2 dont Waya n'avait cherché à retenir le nom.

-Il ne réussira jamais en tant qu'Inseï ! »

Waya n'avait pas été loin de penser la même chose à l'époque. Mais maintenant …

« Bah ! Je m'inquiète pour rien. Je suis le premier dans cette classe et la place de pro m'est déjà assurée… »

Il reporta l'attention sur son goban. Son adversaire du jour n'était pas très bon. Pourtant Hisumo n'avait fait que gagner lui aussi et soudain …Il s'était mis à perdre, à dégringoler de la pente comme tant d'autres avant lui .Waya bien qu'il ne soit pas concentré réussit à le battre lorsque sonna l'heure du déjeuner. Alors qu'il allait marquer son score, il se retrouva face à face avec _lui _:

-Salut, lança Hikaru avec un grand sourire. Tu es Waya Yoshitaka, c'est ça ?Moi c'est Hikaru Shindo j'ai 15 ans et je viens d'arriver en classe 1 .C'est trop cool ici !

Malgré sa méfiance vis à vis de ce potentiel rival, Waya sentit toutes ses barrières disparaître face au jeune homme exubérant. En souriant, il lui proposa :

-Aujourd'hui je déjeune seul ,ça te dirait de venir avec moi ?

-Okay mais on prend des Ramens.

-Des sushis !

-Uh ? Non des ramens .

-Sushis !

-Ramens !

-------------------------------------

Deux semaines s'était écoulées et Hikaru était content. Il avait réussi à se rapprocher de nombreux Inseïs de première classe et même à se lier intiment avec un petit groupe composé des meilleurs : Nasé, Fuku, Honda, Ryu et bien évidemment, Waya .

Hikaru sourit inconsciemment . Waya, en quelques minutes à peines les deux garçons s'était liés d'amitié et passait désormais le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. Le jeune homme était quelqu'un de très simple ; d'un an son aîné, il adorait le Go auquel il jouait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il aimait les sushis, regarder la télévision et ...«éduquer Hikaru» ...

Ce jour là justement, Waya lui présentait un de ses meilleurs amis un …

-...Ancien Inseï qui est devenu Pro l'an dernier .Tu vas voir, il est très cool...Ah justement, dit-il son regard s'éclairant, le voilà.

Hikaru observa le nouveau venu . Isumi ? Était plus âgé que lui. A la différence de Waya et surtout de lui, Isumi avait un style qu'on pourrait qualifier de ...simple. Il arborait une chemise à carreaux blancs et bleus ansi qu'un jean. Rien dans son attitude réservée ou dans son regard gêné face au compliments de Waya n'auraient pu indiquer qu'il était pro. Hikaru était intrigué. Il avait rencontré de nombreux pros certes mais :

« Isumi ne ressemble en rien aux autres. Il n'a pas l'arrogance d'Ochi, ni l'assurance d'Akira… » songea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ravi de te rencontrer . Moi c'est Hikaru Shindo, Waya m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! »

Isumi eut un grand sourire et serra la main tendue d'Hikaru :

-Je ne sais pas ce que cet idiot a pu te raconter sur moi, j'espère juste que je ne fait pas trop mauvaise impression …

Waya proposa à ses deux amis de se promener un peu …

Alors…C'est comment d'être pro ? Demanda Hikaru .

-Oh …Euh …C'est à peu près pareil que d'être Inseï…En fait , murmura-t-il en se passant une main dans les , gêné par la question , je ne réalise pas encore tout à fait.

-Ca consiste en quoi exactement ?

Surpris , Isumi tomba à la renverse tandis que Waya frappait Hikaru avec son magazine « Go Weekly »

-Aïe ! Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Pour que tu arrêtes de poser des questions idiotes !

-…Tu ne sais …Vraiment pas en quoi consiste être pro ?

Hikaru hocha la tête de droite à gauche et le regarda , attendant la réponse.

« Un inseï qui ne sait pas ce qu'est un pro… » songea Isumi à la fois amusé et effaré. Néanmoins, il entreprit d'expliquer au jeune punk en quoi « consistait être un pro » .

-Mais je pense que pour mieux te montre, on devrait aller dans un club …

Hikaru fronça les sourcils et répéta :

-Un club ? …Y'en a qui sont ouvert à 4h de l'après midi ?

-Bien sûr ,répondit Waya, ils sont ouverts toute la journée. D'ailleurs, y en a un pas mal pas très loin . Tu t'en souviens Isumi ? » ajouta-t-il en continuant à marcher et en laissant Hikaru sur place. Ce dernier était passablement intrigué un club ouvert toute la journée ? Ca existait ?

-Mais …J'ai pas envie de danser maintenant ! Et quel rapport avec le go ?

Isumi et Waya qui avaient continuer de marcher mirent un certain temps avant de comprendre et lorsqu'ils eurent compris…Ils s'écrasèrent par terre. Waya se releva bien vite et frappa plusieurs fois Hikaru sur la tête avec son magazine :

-On ne parlait pas de CE GENRE de club, crétin ! On parlait de club de Go !

Hikaru haussa un sourcil, tandis que le pro remettait ses lunettes droites :

-Jamais vu …

Waya et Isumi se regardèrent de plus en plus surpris , avant de se tourner vers lui :

- Tu veux dire que …tu n'as jamais été dans un club ?

-Non. J'allais dans un club au Lycée …Mais c'est tout.

-Eh bien, c'est un peu pareil que celui de ton Lycée sauf que là tu affrontes différents adversaires qui peuvent être des adultes et que l'entrée est payante…

Isumi sortit alors un plan de sa poche et les montra aux deux amis :

-La dernière fois que j'ai joué dans un club, mon adversaire m'as donné ceci ..Il m'a dit que là-bas, on pourrait trouver des gens de haut niveau. J'avais complètement oublié ce papier jusqu'à hier

-J'espère que c'est pas un établissement hors de prix, ou louche. » fit Waya en regardant le plan .

Hikaru songea « Hors de pris ? LOUCHE ?… »Il eut envie de ne pas y aller mais c'est alors qu'il repensa à Saï et à la promesse qu'il lui avait fait .

« Comment pourrai je trouver le coup divin si je n'affronte toujours que les mêmes personnes… Saï …»

Si Isumi et Waya avaient alors jetés un coup d'œil à leur ami, ils auraient pu lire une froide détermination, ainsi qu'un mélange de tristesse et de désespoir qui se reflétait dans ses yeux . Mais tandis qu'Hikaru se torturait l'esprit à propos de son amis perdu, les deux jeunes hommes s'entretenait à voix basse, derrière lui :

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiète tant, Waya. Hikaru(il lui jeta un regard en biais)ne connaît rien au monde du Go…Il ne sait même pas ce que fait un pro. Il ne sait sans doute même pas très bien jouer.

-Il est quand même arrivé parmi les seize premiers de la classe 1 en moins de deux mois…Même Ochi n'y était pas arrivé… »répliqua –t-il sombrement.

-Ce n'est peut être que de la chance. Après tout, combien de joueurs qu'on croyait excellent, se sont révélés lamentable au bout d'un moment ?…Je pense que tu n'as rien à craindre de Shindo et encore moins qu'il ne te pique ta place…

Waya n'en était pas aussi sûr mais ne répondit rien. Devant eux, Hikaru était toujours plongé dans ses tristes pensées . Il ne cessait de ressasser tout les moments où Saï avait voulu jouer et où , égoïstement, il ne l'avait pas laisser .

-Je vais m'acheter une boisson. » Lança-t-il lorsqu'il se trouvèrent face à l'enseigne du club « Le saule ».

En fait, il voulait surtout se retrouver seul un moment. L'air toujours aussi sombre, il passa dans la boutique sans la voir et, comme un automate, alla prendre un boisson et la paya.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, un jeune garçon d'à peu près son âge le bouscula, le faisant tomber .

-Eh ! Tu pourrais faire attention ! s'exclama furieux Hikaru . Rien ne justifiait une telle colère mais les vingt dernières minutes à songer à son maître et meilleur ami l'avait rendu nerveux et il avait besoin de se battre contre quelqu'un . Et cette personne semblait toute choisie. Il arborait une casquette mis à l'envers ainsi qu'un ensemble rouge et noir . « Tu m'écoutes !

Pas de réaction de la part du garçon qui se contenta d'avancer sans se retourner.

Hikaru se mis prestement sur ses pieds, heureux intérieurement de pour voir se défouler :

-Eh ! Tu es sourd ou quoi ?» Pour toute réponse, il balaya la main qu'Hikaru avait posé sur son épaule et faisant volte-face, sortit du magasin .

-Eh ! qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Waya qui venait d'arriver. Dépêche toi , ça fait un bout de temps qu'on t'attend !

-Bon ça va !

Ils rejoignirent Isumi qui attendait près de la porte. Voyant l'air passablement furieux d'Hikaru, il eut envie de demander ce qui s'était passé au magasin, mais ne dit rien. Après tout, si le jeune Inseï avait eu un problème, il n'avait peut être pas très envie d'en parler .

Hikaru gravit les marches quatre à quatre , sans un mot. Il avait besoin de se défouler. Sa rencontre avec ce gamin n'avait fait que l'énerver encore plus et il sentait qu'il ne pourrait aller mieux que s'il aplatissait à plates coutures son adversaire. Peut importe qui il était.

Quand il ouvrit, la porte du club, il se retrouva face à un homme :

« Il est étranger ? » se demanda-t-il en voyant sa physionomie. Waya vint confirmer sa pensée :

-Isumi…

-Oui, la plupart des clients ne sont pas japonais. »Il songea à ce que lui avait dit son ancien adversaire , alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir :

-Essayez d'aller à ce club !Voici le plan d'accès . Vous cherchez des joueurs forts, non ? avait-il ajouté avec un sourire en lui tendant le bout de papier

« C'est ce style de club. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il disait qu'il y aurait des joueurs de haut niveau. »

Hikaru était doublement surpris. Non seulement , des clubs de go existaient et l'on pouvait rencontrer et affronter de nombreux adversaires mais en plus, il pouvait être étranger !

IL sentit l'excitation montait en lui, ainsi qu'une soif de vaincre quiconque se trouverai entre lui et son but ….lorsqu'il avisa quelqu'un :

-Ah ! Le gamin de tout à l'heure !

Le gamin en question se mit à parler avec celui qui semblait tenir l'entrée, dans une langue qu'il ne comprit pas. Les deux se tournèrent alors vers lui et l'homme lui demanda en japonais :

-Il t'a fait quelque chose ?

-Euh …non c'est rien .

« Voilà pourquoi il ne m'a pas répondu tout à l'heure. Il ne me comprenait pas. J'ai tout de même envie de jouer avec lui »

-Tu joues au Go . Ca te dirai de faire une partie avec moi ? Je m'appelle Hikaru Shindo .

-C'est une très bonne idée ! s'exclama l'homme avant de dire quelque chose à l'autre garçon .

Je vous présente mon neveu Su-Yong qui à 13 ans et qui est en visite au Japon. Il est pro en Corée .

-Hein ! S'exclama Waya. Pro en Corée ! Il fait partie de la fédération Coréenne

-Moi aussi je suis pro, et mes deux amis ici présents sont Inseïs.

Alors l'homme se mit à s'entretenir, excité, avec son neveu qui le regardait d'un air presque blasé. Alors il détourna les yeux avec un ricanement méprisant et pointa du doigt Hikaru .

-Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

-Il a dit que tu n'étais que Yongusaeng c'est à dire « chercheurs » ou Inseï si tu préfères , et que tu n'as aucune chance de le battre…

Su-Yong dit alors quelque chose d'autre qui fit rire l'assemblée et même si Hikaru ne put le comprendre, il devint de plus en plus furieux :

-…Il dit que même vos pros sont nuls et que jamais même votre meilleur pro, n'égalera un Inseï coréen . ajouta avec un petit sourire un homme un qui venait d'arrivait et tenait un éventail entre ses mains.

-Retire ça immédiatement ! hurla Hikaru en frappant du point sur la table. Nous les Inseï japonais sommes 100 fois plus forts que n'importe lequel d'entre vous !

Les yeux de Su-Yong se plissèrent, tandis que homme lui traduisait. Ce dernier soupira

-Je n'en reviens pas de tant d'aplomb ! L'époque où le Japon était le meilleur est finie depuis bien longtemps . Je suis d'accord avec Su-Yong, les joueurs japonais ne valent rien….

-CA SUFFIT ! hurla Hikaru dont les yeux flamboyait. JE NE VAIS PAS VOUS LAISSER NOUS INSULTER SANS RIEN FAIRE ! Toi !(il désigna Su-Yong du doigt et repris avec une apparence plus calme ) Je te défie de jouer contre moi . Quoi ? As tu donc si peur de jouer contre moi ? Tout ce que tu as dit ne serai que du vent .

-Eh ! Tu t'avances un peu trop là ! s'exclama l'homme. Il traduisit tout à Su-Yong qui ,se levant de la table où il était assis, prit un goban et se mit à parler en sifflant et crachant ses mots .

L'homme eut un sourire méprisant et traduisit :

-Il te propose une partie pédagogique.

Su-Yong avec son petit sourire satisfait et la façon dont il tournait sa casquette suffirent à rendre Hikaru fou de rage. Les pensées qu'ils avaient eu sur Saï, sa querelle manquée et enfin les insinuations et les insultes stupides du jeune pro sous les rires de l'homme…tout cela, tout cela Hikaru allait pourvoir s'en échapper et se venger.

« Je vais te poursuivre jusque dans tes derniers retranchement, puis te liquider, toi et ton petit sourire satisfait. »

Et pour signifier que le duel commençait, balaya de la main la casquette qui alla atterrir plus loin.

-Fais Nigiri !

Waya et Isumi ne disait rien . Ils avaient essuyé les insultes sans broncher, et ce bien que l'envie leur prit de faire retirer immédiatement ces mots de la bouche des coréens. Mais Hikaru les avaient devancé .De plus, tout deux était curieux de voir le « talent » (si talent il y avait) du jeune Shindo . Waya n'avait jamais vu ses parties ,pas mêmes ses parties notées, la curiosité le dévorait.

D'ailleurs, ils n'étaient pas les seuls, à peu près tous les joueurs du club était venu s'attrouper autour de la table pour voir « l'effronté d'Inseï japonais» ravaler ses paroles.

Alors le jeu commença.

« Courage Hikaru !Tu représente le japon » songea Waya

-Excusez moi… » murmura Isumi à l'oncle du jeune pro coréen. « Quel est le niveau de Su-Yong Hong en Corée ?

-…Je crois qu'il doit être SHODAN dans l'équivalent japonais

« Shodan ! Et le niveau coréen est bien plus élevé que le niveau japonais…»Isumi se tourna vers Hikaru, triste et déçu «Il n'a aucune chance. »

-Il est donc très doué . Reprit Isumi .

-Oui mais Il a chuté. Il a perdu plusieurs parties. Ca l'a beaucoup affecté moralement et il a encore perdu plus de parties. Il n'a pas réussi à devenir 2DAN . Son père l'a envoyé me voir pour qu'il se change les idées …Et vous quel est votre niveau ?

-Je suis moi aussi Shodan et j'espère passer 2 Dan le mois prochain . Mes amis sont dans la classe 1, la meilleure des Inseï…

-Mais le niveau entre Japon et Corée est différent. En Corée, la compétition est plus rude, il y a beaucoup plus d'enfants qui y joue et il y a toujours de nouvelles recrues. Le Niveau n'est pas comparable avec le Japon . N'est ce pas ? demanda celui qui jouait le rôle de traducteur depuis le début .

M.Ryuu ne répondit pas. Il avait les yeux fixés sur la partie. L'homme traduisit :

-Il a dit « Si tu gagnes cette partie, je retiendrai ton nom. »

-Mon nom tu vas le retenir, je peux te l'assurer…

Pendant ce temps là , un homme d'environ une trentaine d'année arriva. Lui aussi connaissait Hikaru . Il s'exclama , surpris :

-Cet enfant ! Il est du collège Hazé !

-Vous le connaissez ?

-Euh oui .

-Il est Inseï du moins à ce qu'il dit . L'autre est le neveu de M.Ryuu , un jeune pro coréen.

-Il est Inseï ! Lui ? C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama effaré M Yun

Il observa la partie « La première fois que j'ai vu cet enfant jouer, j'ai été surpris par son talent…Mais la fois d'après, il m'a complètement déçu .Et je n'ai pas été le seul…Son adversaire Akira Toya n'a même pas pu cacher sa déception. Cela fait à peine plus de deux ans …Et cet enfant aurait progressé aussi vite » .

« Il y a quelque chose de différent en lui . Avant , on aurait dit que le go n'était qu'un simple jeu pour lui …Aujourd'hui…Son attitude et son visage sont calme et froid mais son regard est déterminé. On dirait que ce n'est plus un simple jeu pour lui …On dirai que c'est désormais une question de Vie ou de Mort que de perdre ou de gagner…Il semble vivre dans le jeu, par le jeu et avec lui …Quand il pousse les limites de Su-yong, c est comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un …Quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui pourrait être dissimulé dans le jeu et …Comme si en ce moment , il ne faisait plus qu'un avec…»

Il ne saura sans doute jamais combien il était proche de la vérité.

« Je suis étonné. Il est vrai qu'étant pro et en plus pro coréen, cet enfant a l'avantage …Mais Shindo ? …Pourquoi un tel coup ? »

« C'est un mauvais coup ! » songea désespéré Waya « Tu n'aurai pas dû faire ça ! Pas dû faire ça du tout »

« Est ce une erreur de Shindo? Ou bien le reflet de son niveau réel ?»

« Hikaru n'est donc pas si fort que ça, Waya ne devrait pas s'inquiéter »

« Le jeune japonais a perdu. C'était couru d'avance !

« Il a suffisamment de retard il ne pourra jamais rattraper »

Intérieurement, Hikaru était en pleine ébullition :

« Personne ne semble avoir compris mon Intention. Je vais tous les surprendre et donner un

sacré coup de grâce à ce petit prétentieux ! »

-Ah ! s'exclama Su-Yong en voyant le coup de blanc.

« Le mauvais coup de tout à l'heure …lui as permis de créer une très bonne forme.

Waya, Isumi et enfin tous les autres comprirent.

« Nous l'avons pris pour un mauvais coup tout à l'heure . Mais c'était pour préparer le combat en haut à gauche »

« Blanc avait donc laissé exprès ce petit dommage. Blanc avait donc l'avantage » songea M Yun.

-Quand il a joué là bas il avait déjà lu si loin ! s'exclama un des membres du club.

« Le meilleur reste à venir …Messieurs, je vais vous en donner pour votre argent ».songea Hikaru. Son attitude changea du tout au tout, son visage n'exprimait désormais plus cette passivité de tout à l'heure. Son regard se durcit, ses coups devinrent de plus en plus rapides, Il semblait scintiller d'une aura qui imposait respect et crainte…

« C'est Maintenant que le vrai jeu commence… »

Sous les regards effarés , Hikaru rattrapa son retard avec une facilité qui semblait presque insultante, pour arriver en quelques coups à égalité. Su-Yong regarda Hikaru, le jeune homme était totalement concentré dans son jeu. Désormais pour lui, il ne semblait plus n'y avoir que trois choses : Su-Yong , le Go, Gagner ou Perdre…

-Incroyable cet enfant japonais !

M. Yun tourna son regard vers Hikaru . Plus que tout à l'heure, le jeune homme semblait complètement immergé dans le jeu. Ce n'était plus simplement une question de Vie ou de Mort c'était bien plus que ça…C'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose dans l'apparente combativité d'Hikaru. En tant que professeur, il avait pris l'habitude d'observer ses élèves pour mieux comprendre leur parties et comment ils réagissaient. Il avait acquis une perception de « ces choses là » hors du commun.

Hikaru semblait laisser tomber quelque peu ses masque, le Go le dévoilait. Derrière son air déterminer et sûr de lui ,M.Yun perçu un regard empli de désespoir et d'infini tristesse qui fit mal à l'adulte et professeur qu'il était .D'autres émotions, tels quel la solitude ou le regret y étaient cachés mais surtout, ce qui l'intrigua le plus c'était ce sentiment refoulé mais qui semblait hanter le jeune homme …Etait ce …la culpabilité qu'il entrevoyait là ?

« Qu'est ce qui a bien pu lui arrivait pour qu'il devienne ainsi »

-Ah !

M.Yun sursauta .Pris dans sa contemplation du jeune homme il n'avait plus suivi le jeu. Il reporta presque avec regret son attention vers le goban mais ce qu'il y lit faillit lui faire lâcher une exclamation de surprise.

« Il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir d'une telle combinaison …Su-Yong a perdu ! »

-Hikaru a fait semblant… »s'exclama Waya d'une voix blanche. « Il a fait semblant de laisser Su-Yong Hong avoir l'avantage, puis il a contre-attaqué avec ce qu'on croyait être un mauvais coup…

-Il…Il a repris tout son retard …Il a poursuivi Su-Yong jusque dans ses derniers retranchements…Et il l'a décapité. »s 'exclama ébahi le traducteur.

Décapité semblait bien être le mot. Shindo qui semblait perdre a finalement réussi à creuser un écart (« ou plutôt un fossé ») entre lui et le jeune pro…Si bien que ce dernier avait perdu à 5 points et demi ! M.Yun se tourna vers Hikaru mais ce dernier semblait avoir repris un masque et dissimulait son regard.

Isumi resta silencieux. Il ne dit rien même lorsque Su-Yong se mit à pleurer, ou qu'il scella son amitié avec Hikaru ou lorsqu'un certain M Yun, professeur à Kaïo vint féliciter (comme tout le monde) le jeune homme qui rougit sous les compliments.

Waya non plus ne disait rien. Ils en avaient assez vu …Ils s'étaient rendus compte de la différence avec leur niveau. Hikaru malgré ses airs de punk déjanté qui se serai retrouvé par hasard dans un club de Go était un véritable joueur…Et particulièrement doué ….Une sorte de peur les étreignit tous deux qui leur noua l'estomac.

-Tu crois toujours que c'est la chance Isumi ?

------------------

Raaaah - Je crois que c'est suffisamment long comme ça , non ? J'ai alterné les points de vues, j'espère que ne vous a pas dérangé ! Bientôt la suite -Donc si ça vous à plus …Rewieus !


	3. Pro ? Lui!

Pour Saï

De petites sorcières

Disclamers : Rien n'est à moi ! Bouh ! Sinon (spoiler)j'aurai fait gagner Hikaru contre Ko Yongha et j'aurai pas arrêter au tome 23 !! Faut faire une pétition !Ca peut pas se finir comme ça larmes

Résumé : Hikaru a perdu Saï et sa réaction est tout autre. Au lieu d'abandonner le Go, il s'y raccroche comme un naufragé à son radeau. Plus sombre, plus grave, un coup joyeux, un coup tête en l'air ,Hikaru a de nombreux visages mais un seul et même but trouver le coup divin…et le pardon de Saï .

Personnages :euh…Waya, Isumi, Hikaru(évidemment ! )Nasé et les autres inseï, Akira(toujours que mentionné), Kurata, les membres du club du collège Hazé, Shinoda etc…

Rating : Ce serait hypocrite de dire PG juste parce que Hikaru dit une fois un gros mots ! genre les parents vont venir surveiller ce qu'on fait sur l'ordi en plus !) Je maintiens toujours entre K et T

Blabla de petites sorcières : Franchement ! De tous mes lecteurs vous êtes les plus gâtés ! J'ai l'habitude d'écrire à chaque fois une page ou deux de plus que le chapitre précédent ! Ici j'en écrit le double !! En général je fais attendre beaucoup un peu honte mais jamais je n'écris aussi long…Bah c'est parce que je vous aime bien lol -ET QUE J ADOOOOORE HNGO !!! Bon pour savoir à l'origine je voulait m'arrêter après la nouvelle de son inscription à Hirokawa . Mesurez pour voir combien je suis sympa avec vous …

Blabla 2 : J'essaie à chaque fois de montrer une nouvelle personnalité d'Hikaru. Vous avez eu le droit à de bref vision du « sombre » Hikaru. J'avais envie de faire un truc plus joyeux c'est pour ça que c'est plus long…C'est aussi pour ça que la cérémonie de la Remise des prix a lieu avant la rencontre avec un haut en Dan( Dans le manga il affrontait Toya Meijin)

Réponses aux reviews -

**Nahel** : T'es la première à m'avoir mis une rewieu -Merci -Oui .j'essaie de les rendre le plus près semblable aux persos du manga. Je garde souvent un volume ou deux avec moi exprès. J'aime tellement HNGO que je trouverai ça dommage de dénaturer les persos. Cependant petit sourire j'approfondis certains traits ou certaines relation entre les persos…Regarde dans ce chapitre pour comprendre -

**DarkHina **: s'écarte juste attend pour éviter les bisous baveux . Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ais plus Saute j'espère que ce chapitre là te plaira. J'ai essayé de pas trop m'éloigner du caractère des persos mais d'en approfondir certains très. Surtout la relation entre Hikaru et les autres(principalement avec Waya - - '. Pauvre Waya…Ou plutôt pauvre Isumi qui les supporte lol)

**Debo **: rougit merveilleusement bien racontée ! - # ça me fait super plaisir d'entendre ça - J'ai un peu tardé mais j'espère que ce chapitre est à la hauteur de tes attentes. Je me suis donnée pas mal de mal pour le finir - J'ai essayé surtout tout en restant « in-character » d'approfondir certains traits des personnages. Hikaru se déchaîne ici -

**Zeynel **: Whaaa C'est toi qui a écris la plus longue rewieu jsuque là. Cest pour ça que ce chapitre t'es dédié tout comme à Debo et DarkHina./ Non personne ne talonnait vraiment, Akira. Enfin, du moins en apparence. Akira n'a pas ouublié l'énigmatique Hikaru. Ils se sont vus quelques fois (n'oublie pas que Saï a joué contre Koyo Toya. Or il faut le rencontrer). En quelque sorte, Akira savait que « personne » vraiment ne le talonnait, mais il sentait qu'une « ombre », l' « ombre » de Shindo le poursuivait et risquait le jour où elle sortirai à la lumière de le dépasser. C'est un peu comme une épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête. Il ne sait pas _quand _Hikaru se montrera à nouveau, mais il sait que ça arrivera. Par rapport à M Yun …Pensive Il va certes montrer la partie à Akira. Je voulais la mettre dans ce chapitre mais j'ai changé d'avis finalement…Quant à Isumi, il n'a pas encore parlé d'Hikaru aux autres pros( sauf Ochi, et Ryo mais ils l'ont déjà rencontré). Pourquoi ? C'est comme ça hausse les épaules , aucun pro ne prend jamais aux sérieux un Inseï. (Surtout un comme Hikaru lol - tu vas voir si tu lis la fin). Même s'il en parle, personne ne le prendra au sérieux. Rappelle toi comme Hikaru se faisait dévaluer juste parce qu'il était Shodan…Alors imagine : Inseï ! J'espère que ça va te plaire s'éloigne de quelque pas Okaaay. Voilà la suite -' j'ai peur TRES peur Pose le chapitre face à la lectrice qui arrête sa crise Saï privée de go pour sauter au cou de l'auteur KYAAAA LACHE MOI !!

**Topie** : Merci beaucoup. -Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira. J espère aussi être resté dans les caractères des persos -

Juste pour savoir sombre Combien d'entre vous sont dégoûtés de la fin du manga ? Sérieux ! C'est pas une fin ça ! Si au moins il avait fait ravaler ses paroles à Yongha…TROP DEGOUTEE !!

**QUESTION : **Y a un petit problème dans la traduction française du manga. Hikaru et Akira sont appelés par leur prénom par Waya et les autres…Or au Japon à moins d'être TRES TRES proches on s'appelle par le nom de famille auquel on ajoute un suffixe marquant le rapprochement.(kun, san chan etc…) Normalement d'après la VO seule Akari appelle Hikaru par son prénom. Je sais vous allez dire « on s'en fiche » mais voilà le VRAI problème : Waya, Isumi, Nasé, Mitani etc…Tous ses personnages sont nommés par leur **noms de famille** ! Il n'y a que Hikaru, Akira et Akari dont on dit les prénoms. Moi ça me dérange parce que je trouve ça trop bizarre qu'Hikaru appelle son meilleur ami (Waya entre autre) par son nom de famille et que Waya réponde en l'appelant par son prénom. grimace Plutôt que de rechercher leur prénom( smirk Combien d'entre vous connaissent le prénom de Waya ? ou de Nasé ? ou de Isumi ? Oui c'est ce que je pensais) . Je voudrais respecter la VO et appeler Hikaru « Shindo » et Akira « Toya »….Ca me traumatiserai moins. Ca vous dérange ? Répondez dans les rewieus c'est super important j'en ai besoin pour le prochain chapitre

Bonne Année !!!

Pour comprendre il faut se dire que Hikaru n'est devenu Inseï qu'à ses 15 ans. Sinon tous ce qui s'est passé jusqu'alors est arrivé.

Bonne lecture

Pro ?Lui ?!

-Mais je sais déjà noter une partie.

-Il faut aussi savoir noter les temps, répliqua Waya en fouillant dans son sac. Tiens, un exemple.

-C EST QUOI CE TRUC ?

-Tu vois, expliqua Waya en désignant des cases. On note le nombre de minutes pour chaque coup, le total cumulé...et aussi les temps et les Byoyomi... »

Hikaru ne comprenait rien . Il voyait juste un enchevêtrement de cases blanches dans lesquelles étaient inscrits des chiffres. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens pour lui :

-C'est juste pour cela que tu voulais me vooiiir... »pleurnicha Hikaru.

-Hé! J'te signale que je fais ça pour t'aider moi!

-Mais j'comprend riiiien! On pourrai pas faire à la place ? Et puis j'ai envie de manger mon Big Mac moi !

-Uh ?Quel rapport ?

-Réfléchir me coupe l'appétit...Et comment tu fais pour y arriver d'abord ?

-C'est pas compliqué pourtant ! Après l'examen , tu en auras besoin en tant que Pro ..Et arrête de pleurnicher »ajouta-t-il en administrant un coup de Go Weekly sur la tête de son ami.

-Aïe !

_« Après l'examen »_ songea amèrement Waya. Personne n'avait de doute quant à la réussite du jeune punk. Il regarda son ami se plaindre de son mauvais traitement, et ne put s'empêcher de l'envier:

«_Lui au moins, n'a pas besoin de stresser...Il ne sait pas ce que c'est que de se dire :en quelques parties je joue tout mon avenir._

----------------------------------------------------------------

_« Dans quelques jours tout sera décidé. »_

-Sortez du papier, interrogation surprise de géométrie..

Hikaru protesta comme tous les autres élèves. Il n'avait pas ouvert son livre la veille ! Il était resté très tard éveillé à jouer des parties de go et à revoir ses kifus .

-Ca va être un vrai massacre »murmura Hikaru entre ses dents. Si seulement ses parents voulait bien le laisser abandonner ses études pour se consacrer complètement au go . Une fois qu'il serait professionnel, il pourrait commencer à gagner sa vie ... .

Mais voilà , sa mère voulait le voir devenir médecin ou avocat. Le jeune homme ne voyait pas du tout comment il allait s'en sortir pour réussir ses examens aussi bien du collège que du go .

S'il arrivait à convaincre sa mère par contre…

_« Arrête de rêver » _s'auto réprimanda-t-il en prenant sa copie.

--------

Deux heures plus tard , il ressortit la mine sombre :

-Bah alors Hikaru ! T'en fais une tête . Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai foiré mon interro de maths!

-Mais …. C'était pas compliqué .C'était pile le paragraphe qu'elle nous avait demandé d'apprendre pour aujourd'hui .»

-Tu m'aides vraiment pas Akari là.

La jeune fille eut la décence de rougir et tourna rapidement la conversation vers autre chose :

-Ca fait un bout de temps qu'on ne te voie plus au club. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Hikaru fronça les sourcils imperceptiblement avant de se rappeler :

« Ah oui. C'est vrai que je ne lui avais pas dit »

-Pas grand chose, quelques trucs par-ci, par là .

-C'est vraiment bête que tu n'y joues plus. Tu avais pourtant l'air d'aimer ça avant. »Elle éclata de rire «Même si tu n'es pas très doué….Ah ! Voilà . Coucou !!! »

Hikaru eu la surprise de se retrouver dans la salle où se tenait le club . Complètement déprimé, il n'avait pas vu où le traînait Akari .

-Tiens, un revenant….

-Eh Hikaru ! Ca faisait longtemps.

-Shindo…

Le jeune Inseï lança un « salut général » à tous les occupants. Honteux, il se rendit compte qu'il ne se souvenait que du nom de Mitani ..

-Alors tu viens pour jouer avec nous ?demanda une jeune fille aux formes rondes et qu'il se souvenait d'avoir vu jouer au volley …A moins que ça ne soit au hand ?

-Ah ? Euh, non, désolé.

-Avant c'était toi qui me battait, mais je pense facilement pouvoir prendre le dessus désormais. »

Hikaru jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme aux cheveux roux. Un feu nouveau brillait dans ses yeux et toute sa personne semblait crier l'assurance. Il faisait rouler deux pierres de go entre ses doigts. Il était bien différent du jeune garçon qu'il avait rencontré quelques années plus tôt

-Mitani…tu as changé on dirait …Ta voix a mué !

Tout le monde tomba à la renverse. Mentalement, Hikaru s'imagina Waya le frappant avec son journal et fut heureux de son absence.

-Heureusement que ma voix a mué ! Tu voulais quand même pas qu'elle reste pareille ! »s'exclama-t-il en montrant le poing.

-Allons calme toi Mitani, c'était pour rire . Raaah vous avez aucun sens de l'humour. »

-Au fait, chuchota Akari à l'oreille de Mitani, tu n'es pas sérieux. Tu ne va pas le faire jouer contre toi . »

_« Toujours aussi discrète chère Akari_ »

-Bien sûr que si ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas jouer contre lui . » s'exclama-t-il à haute voix.

-Parce que ça fait près de deux ans qu'il n'a pas joué au go !

-Et alors !

-Et alors, même moi je dois l'avoir dépassé !

-Je veux savoir lequel de nous deux est le meilleur

-C'est sûrement toi !Et ne crie pas comme ça .

-Je suis là vous savez. »dit Hikaru d'une voix clame.

Ses camarades se tournèrent vers lui, ils avaient tout deux complètement oublié sa présence. Mitani se détourna et Akari rougit. Personne ne parla durant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu Hikaru en eut assez de se faire dévisager par 6 paires d'yeux :

-C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué au go au club. Et je sais que vous êtes sans doute devenus meilleurs, or c'est exactement ce que Tsutsui voulait quand il a crée ce club .

-Tsutsui ? »demanda un élève qui devait être de deux ans leur cadet .

-On t'expliquera, dit une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et qui faisait parti des premiers membres recrutés.

-Ecoutez , ça me fait très plaisir de vous revoir tous mais je ne peux pas rester très longtemps. Je suis désolé, Mitani mais ce sera pour une prochaine fois …Au fait, il est quelle heure ?

-17h45 pourquoi ?

-17h4…Attend 17h45 ? MERDE!

Hikaru sauta par la fenêtre pour gagner du temps et détala comme si sa vie en dépendait :

-Quelle mouche l'a piqué ?

Tous haussèrent les épaules avant de s'installer pour jouer.

-----------------------

_« C'est pas possible ! Qu'est ce qu'il fout ? »_ se demanda Waya qui commençait à paniquer. « L'examen va commencer dans moins de deux minutes et il n'est toujours pas là »

-T'as vraiment de la chance, Fubuki ! Tomber sur un mec qui se désiste au dernier moment…. Ca te fait une victoire facile.

-Peuh ! S'il déclare forfait comme ça c'est qu'il s'est rendu compte que j'étais trop fort pour lui …

_« Dépêche Hikaru. Ramène toi avant que je lui fasse ravaler ses paroles… »_

Soudain on entendit quelqu'un courir dans le couloir et un jeune homme, vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'un tee shirt portant le chiffre 5 entouré par des flammes jaune, ouvrit la porte précipitamment. D'une main il tenait son blouson de cuir et son sac de cours , de l'autre, il s'essuyait le front :

-Ouf je suis à l'heure.

-C'est pas trop tôt !T'as failli être en retard et le jour de l'examen, mais qu'est ce que t'as dans le crâne ?18h ! C'est à 18h ! que commence ta partie ! » s'exclama Waya en assénant à chaque phrase un coup de son magazine GO Weekly.

-Aïiiiiiiiie ! Mais pourquoi t'es toujours méchant avec moi ?

-M Shindo c'est bien ça ? » demanda un homme de haute stature en s'approchant d'eux. » Votre partie va commencer, vous devez vous rendre dans la salle d'examen .

Hikaru lança un encouragement joyeux à Waya avant de s'en aller en sautillant sous les regards médusés des organisateurs et des autres participants.

Hikaru alla s'installer avec un grand sourire en face de son adversaire. Fubuki jeta un regard méprisant à l'adolescent en face de lui .

_« Comment ce petit punk a pu passer les éliminatoires, je me le demande…Mais contre moi il n'a aucune chance »._

Il déchanta néanmoins bien vite. Au fur et à mesure que la partie avançait, Fubuki voyait ses chances de l'emporter s'amenuiser. Peu importe ce qu'il faisait, Shindo contrecarrait ses coups par un Tsuké ou un Nozoki .

_« J'arrive pas à y croire, ce sale gamin est entrain de me rétamer_ . –

-Il est hors de question que je me fasse battre par un gamin égocentrique »dit à haute voix sans s'en rendre compte, Fubuki

-Egocentrique ? »Répéta Hikaru en détournant son attention du goban. Tu peux parler toi, vieille peau, depuis que je suis arrivé tu me regarde comme si j'étais une merde sur tes chaussures !

-Vieille peau ! J'ai que 10 ans de plus que toi , espèce de sale morveux prétentieux !

-Chuuuut…. »s'exclama un membre de l'examen en s'approchant d'eux. « Est ce qu'il y a un problème . ? »chuchota-t-il en regardant les deux adversaires.

-Non. Aucun. »répondit Fubuki en adressant un sourire mielleux à l'employé. « Le gamin m'avait juste posé une question sur le jeu »Hikaru ne répondit rien , mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur dangereuse.

_« Je vais te faire regretter tes paroles, mon gars. Je vais te poursuivre jusqu'à tes derniers retranchements et t'humilier en t'infligeant une défaite que jamais encore tu n'avais connue… »_

Avec un sourire carnassier, il joua coups sur coups , surprenant Fubuki par la rapidité avec laquelle il posait ses pierres. Il ne le laissait plus gagner aucun terrain, dès qu'il posait une pierre, alors celle de Fubuki mourrait d'un seul coup. Qu'importe les combinaisons, les chaînes ou les tactiques qu'il employait, Shindo avait toujours le dessus.

Finalement, décapité violemment, il n'eut d'autre choix que déclarer sa défaite :

-J'abandonne.

-Merci pour cette partie. » Et il ajouta « Ca nous fait une différence de **_6 komi et demi..._**Gamin. »

Hikaru se leva et inscrire sa victoire, qui n'était que la première d'une longue série à venir.

----------------------------------

-Aujourd'hui c'est le dernier jour des examens….Et il est encore en retard !

-Calme toi Waya, de toute façon qu'il vienne ou pas, sa place est déjà assurée. Tout comme toi d'ailleurs. » le rassura Isumi

_« C'est vrai qu'avec seulement deux défaites pour moi et lui resté invaincu, on est sûr d'être pro »_ songea-t-il avec un sourire en voyant débarquer son ami.

-J'espère que t'as une bonne explication pour être encore une fois à la bourre .

Mais Hikaru choisit d'ignorer Waya et s'exclama, surpris :

-Bah Isumi ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? On affronte des pros aujourd'hui? demanda-t-il surexcité.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Si tu avais regardé le tableau tu aurais vu que tu affrontes Yoriko Kitahara!

-Je suis juste venu voir comment vous alliez jouer aujourd'hui … (_« …Et voir si tu as progressé… »)_

-…Et ne détourne pas la conversation, pourquoi tu es en retard ?

-Oh parce que j'étais chez le coiffeur . Expliqua Hikaru avec un grand sourire.

Tous ceux qui l'avaient entendu tombèrent par terre.

-Comment tu peux dire ça le plus naturellement du monde. Chez le coiffeur ! Tu pouvais pas attendre un autre jour ?

-Bah non. !la couleur s'était un peu ternie. T'as vu, je me suis refais de nouvelles mèches »ajouta-t-il, très fier.

-C'est pas vrai, il se transforme en femme. La prochaine fois, il va nous annoncer qu'il s'est fait faire une manucure .

-Eh ! C'est une super idée ! Avec du vernis noir et blanc pour que ça représente le Go !! Ce serait trop la classe …Nasé t'en aurait pas sur toi .

-Ce gamin va me rendre chèvre… »murmura Waya en se passant une main sur la figure, alors qu'Hikaru sautait un peu partout dans la salle d'attente. Nasé secouait la tête désolée sous l'air déconfit du jeune homme et mi-gêné, mi amusé d'Isumi .

-On dirait un père qui parle de son gosse .

-QU-OI ?

-Un peu de silence s'il vous plait. M Shindo veuillez faire moins de bruit ou sortir si vous voulez continuer vos pitreries. La dernière phase de l'examen va commencer »

-Mais Monsieur Kuryo ! C'est pas moi c'est Waya qui vient de hurler !

-QUOI ?!

-Vous voyez !

«Hikaru est toujours aussi débordant d'énergie » songea Shinoda avec un sourire en coin en voyant son bientôt-ex-élève sortir de la salle poursuivis par d'autres Inseïs.

--------------------

10 minutes plus tard, dans la salle d'examen.

Hikaru posa sa pierre dans le coin gauche, créant ainsi un Hané. Surpris, Yoriko leva les yeux vers son adversaire. C'était complètement fou que de tenter un coup pareil, en plein tournoi qui plus est ! Pourtant, Kitahara se méfiait. Il savait que son adversaire n'avait connu aucune défaite, alors que lui même en était déjà à trois.

_« C'est peut être un piège pour me déconcentrer, me faire perdre mes moyens »_

Mais ce n'était rien de tout cela, Hikaru aimait parfois surprendre ses adversaires en jouant un coup très risqué. Ca lui permettait progresser et de rendre le jeu plus intéressant ; même si c'était dangereux. Saï lui même l'avait conseillé de nombreuses fois :

_« Une partie de go_ »récita-t-il intérieurement « , _c'est comme la vie . Si tu_ …(il posa une nouvelle pierre) _ne tente rien_ ( Yoriko répondit en faisant Nobi) _tu n'as rien_ »(il posa une nouvelle pierre au contact de celle posée dans le coin gauche, ce qui fit mourir le groupe de Noir)

Yoriko leva, pour la seconde fois, les yeux vers son adversaire. Lorsqu'il jouait au go, il avait toujours eu l'impression d'être comme une sorte de commandant qui donnait des ordres à ses troupes . Aujourd'hui c'était différent, il avait la sensation n'être lui même plus qu'un pion que quelqu'un de plus fort manœuvrait . Un peu comme ses marionnettes italiennes accrochées à des fils. Il avait par ailleurs l'impression d'être doublement écrasé : à la fois sur le Goban mais aussi par cette sorte de rage de vaincre qui paraissait émaner de la posture , en apparence calme et tranquille, du jeune punk.

Bientôt, et comme il s'y attendait au fond depuis pas mal de temps, Yoriko fut obligé de se déclarer vaincu.

_« Hikaru Shindo… »_ songea-t-il alors qu'il revoyait leur partie. _« Je me souviendrai de ce nom »_

_--------------------------------_

-YEAAAAAAAH !!! ON A REUSSI !! S'exclama Waya en serrant Nasé et Hikaru contre lui.

-Il ne reste plus que Honda et Fukui. Je suis sûre qu'ils y arriveront l'année prochaine »

-En tout cas c'est génial que vous ayez réussis tous les trois. » dit Ryo, et Isumi remarqua avec un sourire qu'il regardait en particulier Nasé.

-Bon ! Pour fêter cette victoire, je propose que Waya nous invite tous au restaurant…

-Pardon ? » demanda l'intéressé en attrapant Hikaru par l'oreille alors qu'il continuait à sauter.

-Fais pas ton rabat joie Waya. Sors un peu la monnaie on est tes amis après tout …

-T'as pas l'impression d'abuser un peu là ? '

-Oh là !à ! quel Picsou lui alors. Alleeeeez s'il te plait ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on est reçu à l'examen de pro !

-Mais pourquoi c'est moi qui doit payer ?

-Parce qu'on est cinq pardi !

Des gouttelettes apparurent derrière les 4 autres pros. :

-En quoi c'est un argument ça ?demanda Waya --'

-Je ne saisis ,moi non plus, pas bien ton raisonnement »dit Isumi

-Ben, puisque j'le dis c'est que c'est vrai.

-C EST PAS UN ARGUEMENT NON PLUS !!! Et pourquoi tu paies pas **_toi _**le restaurant.

-Je suis à cours. Sinon, j'aurai **_bien sûr_** payé le resto pour **_mes _**amis en un jour **_siiiii_** important. Mais bon »soupira-t-il « si tu ne veux pas c'est…

-C'est pas un problème, je peux t'avancer l'argent et tu me rembourseras.

-Ah non t'es pire qu'une banque. Tes crédits tu les multiplies par 10 . La dernière fois que je lui est emprunté de l'argent, expliqua-t-il en se tourna vers les autres pros, il m'a fait remboursé 10000 yens au lieu des 1000 que je lui avais emprunté.

-MAIS C EST PAS VRAI !!!

-…Tout ça parce que je n'avais pas d'argent pour offrir à ma mère un cadeau suffisamment bien pour elle.(larmes) Il a profité de ma détresse pour se faire du profit sur mon dos »

-MAIS C EST PAS POSSIBLE D ETRE MYTHO A CE POINT LA !!! » Il fit un geste pour le faire taire mais, Hikaru s'éloigna lestement. Il firent plusieurs fois le tour de leurs amis tandis qu'Hikaru continuait son histoire en faisant de grands gestes théâtraux :

-« A cause de lui j'ai dû travailler plusieurs soirs dans des endroits malfamés où je risquais à chaque instant de perdre la vie. Mon innocence en a à jamais été entaché.(reniflement des Pros) VILE USURIER ! INFAME VOLEUR ! AFFREUX MALFRAT !

-QUOI !!! ISUMI RYO LACHEZ MOI JE VAIS JUSTE LE TUER ET JE REVIENS !

Pendant ce temps là, alors que Ryo et Isumi tentait d'empêcher Waya de massacrer Hikaru, et que ce dernier continuer à pousser de grands cri et faire des imprécations, Nasé, très gênée, s'excusait auprès des gens autour du bruit qu'ils faisaient.

-…J'ai une idée et si on allait plutôt tous manger chez moi ? proposa Isumi. A ces mots, Hikaru arrêta son spectacle et Waya cessa de se débattre.

-Ca c'est une idée ! Tu vois Waya, » ajouta-t-il en s'approchant de son ami, toujours maintenu par Ryo et Isumi, « lui au moins n'est pas un rapiat comme t-waaaaaa …

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient relâchés leur attention, ce dont profita Waya pour se jeter d'un bond sur le jeune punk situé à 50 centimètres de lui.

--------------------------------------------------

-Bon travail, M Shindo. Vous avez eu la meilleur note »

Hikaru eut un sourire ravi. Il avait vraiment eu de la chance. Ce contrôle qui comptait pour 40 dans sa note finale , avait eu pour sujet l'Epoque Héïan. C'était grâce à Saï encore une fois qu'il avait réussi . Durant les deux ans°qu'il avait passé avec lui, le fantôme lui avait souvent narrés divers moments de son époque, les rendant bien plus intéressant pour le collégien.

-C'est génial Hikaru ! Tu n'auras pas de problème à intégrer Horikawa avec cette note.

_« J'aurais préférer ne pas l'intégrer du tout…. »_ Il ramassa ses affaires et faisant bonne figure, sortis « joyeux » de sa salle de classe. Une fois dehors, il pressa le pas, avant de se mettre à courir pour ne pas rencontrer quelqu'un de sa classe où Akari qui voudrait certainement rentrer avec lui .

«_Waya et les autres pros n'ont pas ce problème. Ils sont tous eu la permission de quitter le collège pour se consacrer totalement au go...Quand je pense que papa est d'accord et que c'est maman qui refuse! Fais chier!!!! Avocat. Avocat! Est ce que j'ai envie de devenir avocat _**moi**

_Enfin, un problème de moins. Maintenant que j'ai réussi à devenir pro, je ne risque plus rien ...Il ne reste plus qu'à savoir si je suis reçu à Horikawa. Je devrais recevoir le papier aujourd'hui. Akari, Mitani et les autres ont déjà leur orientation, Kimiko depuis une semaine déjà...Sakureno pense que je vais certainement l'intégrer, mais je ne sais pas combien j'ai eu en mathématique...En japonais et en français je pense que ça s'est bien passé mais en physique et en Mécanique ? ...J'aurais certainement plus dû m'entraîner avant les examens, mais si j'avais plus travailler mes matières scientifiques, j'aurai eu moins de temps pour le go..._

_Quand est ce que maman comprendra que le go c'est ma vie ? Peut être que si elle acceptait d'y jouer, que si elle avait connu Saï ... »_

-C'est surtout pour toi que je fais ça , alors aide moi un peu ... »s'exclama -t-il en levant la tête vers le ciel.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant sa maison, son estomac se noua. Il ralentit le pas, et se dirigea vers la porte. Il sentait son coeur battre contre sa poitrine à mesure qu'il approchait sa main de la poignée.

_« Il n'y a pas de raisons que je soit refusé! »_

_«Et si je n'étais pas reçu ? »_

_«Courage..._

Serrant les dents, il tourna de toutes ses forces la poignée:

-Je suis rentré! » Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Il patienta; personne ne lui répondit. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'entrée, sa mère était à la maison ; ses chaussures étaient là. Il sentit le noeud de son estomac se serre un peu plus, tandis que son coeur battait de plus en plus jusqu'à lui en faire mal. Pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas ? Il avait raté, il était refusé et sa mère ne le laisserait plus jouer au go. Il allait arrêter ce pour quoi il vivait, il allait rompre la promesse qu'il avait faite à Saï ...Il allait arrêter le go !

L'air commença à lui manquer et il tremblait littéralement, ses jambes incapables de soutenir son poids.

« Allons c'est idiot, si ça se trouve, elle ne m'a pas entendu. C'est ça, ma voix tremblait, elle ne m'a pas entendu »

-MAMAN ?

Ce fut alors qu'il la silhouette de sa mère sortir du couloir et se jeter sur lui en hurlant:

-Mon chéri, tu as réussi! Tu es reçu!!! Tu vas aller à Horikawa!

Hikaru aurait voulu dire autre chose, serrer sa mère contre lui mais ses jambes était encore molles. La seule chose qu'il réussit à articuler fut

-Alors je peux continuer le Go ?

Sa mère acquiesça en souriant, avant de s'essuyer les yeux:

-Attend que ton père soit là, je suis sûr qu'il va être fou de joie

Il sauta alors partout en hurlant et dévala les marches jusqu'à sa chambre :

-SAÏ ! SAÏ J AI REUSSI !!!JE VAIS POUVOIR CONTINUER A JOUER AU GO! JE VAIS CONTINUER NOTRE REVE! »Hurla -t-il en regardant le plafond

----------- - - - - -- ----

Natsumi Kasuke avait toujours beaucoup aimé les joueurs de Go. Pour elle, ils représentaient l'homme idéal: toujours poli, impeccable, classe. De plus ,ils étaient tous riches et de bonnes familles. Certes, il y avait quelques exceptions( il fallait de tout pour faire un monde) mais pas dans le monde des Pros. En tant que réceptionniste et dame d'accueil depuis 3 ans déjà elle pouvait aisément en témoigner. Jusqu'à présent, le plus excentrique qu'elle ait rencontré était un jeune homme du nom de Yoshitaka Waya . Sa coupe de cheveux «en porc-épic » comme disait son neveu, tranchait avec celles des autres pros. Pourtant c'était là le plus original.

La jeune femme appuya sa joue contre sa paume et se mit, selon son habitude, à rêver sur celui qui serait « son futur ».

-Le jeune Akira Toya est vraiment très mignon. Un vrai petit prince charmant, dommage qu'il soit si jeune. »soupira-t-elle avant d'ajouter « Maître Ogata 9 Dan n'est pas mal non plus. Un peu trop sérieux mais bon...C'est comme ça que sont tous les joueurs de go.

-Euh Madame...Excusez moi madame, c'est bien ici qu'il faut s'enregistrer?

Natsumi rougit; elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle parlait à haute voix. Tentant de reprendre contenance, elle se leva de derrière son comptoir d'accueil et chercha des yeux le jeune homme qui avait parlé, un sourire fixé sur les lèvres:

-Je vous prie de m'excusez Monsieur je ne v... » Son sourire se figea.

« _Qu'est ce que c'est que _**ça **_? »_

Face à elle, se tenait un jeune homme aux mèches noires et blondes. Elle le toisa de haut en bas, avant de grimacer. Il portait un jean noir qui traînait jusqu'à terre et laissait seulement dévoiler le bout de ses baskets rouges. Il était attaché avec une ceinture dont la boucle était une énorme tête de mort en métal qui tenait entre ses lèvres ouvertes, le chiffre 5...

Il arborait un tee-shirt à manches courtes, assortit au jean, où était écrit en rouge sang «Die Young. Live and Play Forever »

Natsumi détestait tout ce qu'il portait. Pour elle ces jeans, pourtant à la mode, était le symbole même de la crasse . Ils traînaient par terre, on marchait dessus, ils se déchiraient (s'ils ne l'étaient pas déjà)ramassant au passage tous les déchets...Elle était aussi choquée par l'inscription de son tee shirt .Mais ce qui lui déplut plus que tout était le bracelet formé de pics qu'il avait autour du poignet gauche .Le jeune homme avait l'air d'être un de ses voyous qui traînait parfois dans les rues de Tokyo, en gang:

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle avec mépris

Hikaru fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils et répéta d'un ton clame :

-Est-ce que c'est ici qu'il faut s'enregistrer ?

-Ici c'est pour les professionnels de Go, gamin. Les skatteurs c'est autre part!.

Hikaru leva les yeux au ciel et sortit sa convocation:

-Hikaru Shindo, je suis sensé venir à la remise des Diplômes » dit-il en lui tendant le papier « C'est bien ici non ?

A ces mots, la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et reconnaissant le papier s'exclama :

-Hikaru Shindo! C'est toi le jeune pro n'ayant aucune défaite ?

_« Apparemment, elle n'a toujours pas remarqué qu'elle me tutoyait » _Non pas que ça le gênât, bien au contraire. Mais il savait que si quelqu'un d'autre l'entendait elle risquait des remarques désobligeantes. Bah! Elle ne devait ne tutoyer que lui .

-Vous pouvez m'enregistrer s'il vous plait ? » demanda Hikaru qui commençait à en avoir assez de se voir dévisager par la jeune femme.

-Ah euh, oui...

En quelques secondes ce fut fait, et Hikaru ,après l'avoir remercié poliment, se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Natsumi s'affala sur son siège toujours aussi surprise . De tous les joueurs de go, celui ci était le plus excentrique.

« Uh. C'est moi où il avait du vernis noir et blanc aux ongles ? »

----------------------------

-Waya!

Reconnaissant la voix de son ami, l'interpellé se tourna, ravi:

-Oh t'es en avance pour une f...QU EST CE QUE CEST QUE CA ?

C'était à peu près ce que se demandaient tous ceux qui avaient vu le jeune homme pénétrer dans la salle. Plusieurs joueurs interrompirent leurs conversations et se tournèrent vers le lieu de la commotion.

-Bah Waya, pourquoi t'es en costume ?

-Tu te fiches de moi ? Pourquoi t'es habillé comme ça ?

-Hein ? » Hikaru jeta, sans comprendre, un oeil à ses vêtements «Pourquoi, ils me vont pas ? »

-Tu aurais quand même pu venir habiller différemment pour un jour comme celui là !

-Ah parce que c'est son apparence normale ? » murmura un homme d'une quarantaine d'année qui venait d'écouter leur conversation

Ni Waya, ni Hikaru n'avait remarqué qu'ils étaient l'objet des attentions de personnes les entourant. Les conversations allaient bon train :

-Il ne peut pas être joueur de Go. C'est sûrement un ami d'un des promus.

-Vous pensez que celui avec qui il parle est un nouveau pro ?

-Vous plaisantez, il ne doit avoir que 17 ans.

-On peut être pro à cet âge là. »

Pendant ce temps là, Isumi et Nasé arrivèrent juste à temps pour empêcher que Waya et Hikaru ne se livre à une de leur célèbres chamailleries. Waya qui essayait de faire entendre raison à Hikaru sans l'assassiner, mit sa main sur son visage, désespéré :

-Si l'organisateur te voit ,tu vas te faire tuer.

-Mais non ! »assura Hikaru en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille droite.

Des gouttes apparurent derrières ses trois amis, face à son air si confiant. Waya qui le regardait, lui attrapant brusquement la main :

-Aaah !C EST QUOI **_CA_** ?

Nasé et Isumi eurent des réactions à peu près semblables : Nasé poussa un petit cri étranglé et Isumi manqua de s'étrangler..

-Hé! Vous pouvez pas faire moins de bruits les gosses!!

Mais aucun d'eux ne fit attentions aux protestations

Ben ,tu poses des questions bizarres aujourd'hui, Waya. C'est du vernis noir et blanc.

-Merci Hikaru --'. »lui lança Nasé, tandis que Waya n'en démordait toujours pas:

-Pourquoi tu t'es mis du vernis à ongles !

-Ben c'est toi qui me l'as dit...

Un ange passa...

-QUOI ! »s'étrangla le concerné !

-Mais taisez-vous bon sang! »s'exclama quelqu'un près d'eux. Mais encore une fois, aucun d'eux n'y fit attention.

-Euh...En fait Waya » dit Isumi, avec un petit sourire « Je crois qu'il a raison.

-C'est pas vrai, toi aussi t'es tombé sur la tête Isumi?!

-Non, dit le diplomate du groupe qui voyait son ami menacer d'exploser , tu te rappelles le jour de l'examen de Pro...Quand il est arrivé en retard ...

Une lueur de compréhension passa dans les yeux de Waya, tandis que Nasé pouffait de rire.

-Mais c'est pas une raison pour le faire! S'exclama à voix haute le jeune homme .Si on te propose de sauter d'un pont tu vas le faire?

-Oui.

-Raaaah! Cesse de faire le gamin !Allez retire-moi ça maintenant!

Les yeux verts d'Hikaru étincelèrent :

-Tu te prends pour qui ? Si j'ai envie de garder mon vernis, je l'garde! Est ce que je te demande pourquoi t'as toujours l'air d'avoir une bombe qu'à exploser dans tes cheveux ?

En plus t'as un style horrible le punk .

-Qui tu oses traiter de punk! Tu t'es regardé avant ?

« Ouh là ! là ! çà va chauffer » songea Isumi « On va se faire jeter dehors! »

« Distance de sécurité » pensa Nasé en s'écartant des deux amis de deux pas.

Heureusement, quelqu'un vint tout arrêter

-AH , SHINDO!

-M. KURATA;

« Mon Dieu, qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ?»

-Tu peux me supplier c'est trop tard pour avoir mon autographe! » lança Kurata en le montrant du doigt.

-J'...J'en veux pas!

-Tu connais Kurata? Demanda Waya, surpris.

-Je l'ai rencontré à un festival de Go .

-C'est lui qui a remporté et joué le plus de partie l'année dernière.

-Le plus de parties ?

-Aujourd'hui on remet plusieurs prix: celui du meilleur joueur revient Ogata Jyudan mais il y en a d'autre : le prix féminin, le prix du joueur d'exception...Akira a remporté le prix du meilleur taux de parties gagnées et la plus longue série de victoire

_«La plus longue série de victoire . Toya, tu es toujours devant moi mais la prochaine fois c'est moi qui le remporterai.»_

-...et beaucoup d'autres. La nôtre n'est qu'un petit bonus .

-Qu'un petit bonus ?répéta Hikaru, déçu.

-T'inquiète, l'année prochaine on en aura plein. On va leur montrer de quoi on est capable!

-Ouais t'as raison!

-C'est pas croyable la vitesse à laquelle ces deux là oublient leur différend . Murmura Nasé, avec un sourire en les voyant faire tous les deux le signe de la victoire.

-Et heureusement. Vu le nombre de fois par semaine où ils s'engueulent...T'imagines si on devait à chaque fois les réconcilier...Au fait, où est Ryo ?

-Hein ? Euh ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »demanda Nasé les joues légèrement roses

-Tu es son amie la plus proche, tu devrais donc savoir où il est . »répliqua avec un sourire amusé, Isumi. « Pourquoi tu pensais que je parlais d autre chose ?

-Ah euh non, non. Je ne pensais rien du tout. Il m'a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec le siège de l'Association et qu'il serait là pour la remise de nos diplômes...Et Ochi?

-Hein ?fit Hikaru en se tournant vers eux. Ochi va venir aussi ?

Ochi était un garçon qu'il n'avait pas vu souvent. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas très lié au groupe, mais le fait qu'il ait été dans la même classe que Waya et les autres et qu'il ait passé l'examen pro en même temps qu'Isumi et Ryo les avaient en quelque sorte...Rapprochés. S'il ne s'appréciait pas lorsqu'ils étaient Inseï , il passait néanmoins étudier parfois avec eux quand il devint Pro(Et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître) Waya l'invitait parfois à venir déjeuner avec le groupe.

Au début, le courant n'était pas passé entre le garçon et le jeune homme. Pour diverses raisons aussi bien le look d'Hikaru que l'air assuré et supérieur d'Ochi. De plus ,lors de leur première rencontre, l'égocentrique garçon avait voulu faire une partie pédagogique avec lui. Avec 4 pierres de handicap. Or si il y avait bien quelque chose qui caractérisait Hikaru, c'était sa fierté. Il répondit donc violemment et verbalement et sur le jeu. Il décapita Ochi à plusieurs reprises...Il avait fallu longtemps pour que les deux arrivent à se tolérer.

-Oui. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment à quelle heure...

-Tout comme Ryo...Tu aurais pu choisir un autre tee shirt.

-Ha! Tu vois Nasé est d'accord avec moi. »

-Mais qu'est ce que vous avez contre lui!

Waya ajouta à voix basse «

-Tu connais le deal. On fait comme d'hab .

- Oh non, ça va recommencer... »Isumi jeta un regard de reproche à la jeune fille qui haussa les épaule, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Bonjour.

-Ah Ochi !

-Ochi !

-Je vois que vous êtes toujours entrain de vous amuser ...

-Tu arrives piles au bon moment » s'exclama Isumi, ravi.

-Mmm... » Il réajusta ses lunettes et détailla du regard Hikaru Ses vêtements, son bracelet, et enfin son vernis «Tu t'ais laissé pousser un peu plus les cheveux, c'est ça ? »

Isumi, Nasé et Waya s'écrasèrent sur le sol, tandis qu'Hikaru acquiesçait, ravi :

-Ouais, mais je compte ne les laisser que jusque là. J'ai pas envie de les avoir plus long...

-Les cheveux ? »s'exclama Isumi. C'est tout ce qui te choque ?

-Bah. Cérémonie officielle ou pas, je savais qu'il ne viendrait pas habiller en costume...

-Le jour où tu me verras comme ça c'est soit qu'on m'a torturé pour obéir, soit que c'est un Alien qui a pris ma place .

-C'est bon à savoir. » dit Nasé avec un sourire - #

-Et son tee-shirt ? Demanda Waya

-Mais mon tee shirt t'emmerde ! Et mon vernis aussi !

-C'est une pub pour le suicide des ados... C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il venait avec un truc pareil.

-Là il marque un point. » concéda Isumi

-Haha! Ca fait 2 -1 pour moi Waya. J'ai gagné !Tu me paies à déjeuner. Je veux des ramens!

« C'était donc pour ça tout ce tintouin!» pensèrent les gens qui les entouraient.

-- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

-Les Gamins, je vous jure! Soupira Maru , alors qu'il s'asseyait avec son collègue pour la remise des prix.

-Bah. Les enfants, c'est amusant. Et c'est bien de voir des jeunes s'intéresser aux Go. »répondit Amano . Le Japon manque cruellement de nouvelle recrues.

_« Ils m'ont donné mal à la tête, heureusement que c'est la dernière fois qu'on les voit ... »_

-On commence par quoi ? La Remise des Diplômes ou des Prix ?

-Cette année ce sera par la remise des Diplômes...Ah! Regarde c'est le jeune Akira Toya là bas ! »s 'exclama Amano-san, en désignant le jeune homme au cheveux noirs et à l'habit impeccable.

-Aucun doute qu'il sera le chef de la nouvelle vague lancée par Kurata 6-Dan

-Mmm...Peut être... Mais Shindo n'est pas loin non plus...

-Shindo ? Tu veux parler de cet Inseï nouvellement promu ? Celui qui vient de réussir un sans faute à son examen ?

-Oui...Quand j'ai vu le jeune Toya l'autre jour, il semblait très intéressé. Kurata aussi. » ajouta-t-il pensif.

-Ah ça va commencer ! »s'exclama ravi, Maru.

-De toute façon c'est toujours pareil. Ce serait bien de voir un peu de changement cette année.

Tous se turent, lorsqu'une jeune femme en tailleur vint prendre place sur l'estrade un micro à la main :

-Merci d'être venu si nombreux aujourd'hui pour cette 38 ° Cérémonie...Cependant pour des raisons euh...Indépendantes de notre volonté, nous allons commencer par la remise des Prix.

_« Aurai je parler trop tôt ? »_

-------- --- - -- - - -

Mais Amano fut vivement déçu . Lui qui avait espéré quelque chose de formidable qui viennet changer un peu cette atmosphère trop conformiste...Seul le jeune Akira vint mettre une touche de nouveauté en remportant un prix jusqu'alors réservé aux adultes.

-Mmmm... Il faudrait que je fasse un article consacré à lui au prochain numéro »murmura-t-il tandis que son associé prenait les photos.

-Et maintenant, je vous demande d'applaudir comme il se doit les nouveaux Promus de cette année. Ils étaient tous les trois Inseï à la Nihon Ki In . Ils ont 17, 16 et 15 ans.. En troisième position au classement, accueillons comme il se doit Melle Nasé

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans toute la salle, tandis que la jolie jeune fille sortait des coulisses pour recevoir son prix, en rougissant:

-Une jeune fille ! Voilà longtemps qu'on en avait pas vu .Pas depuis 5 ans au moins

-Ancienne Inseï S'exclama Kurata. . Elle est l'une des rares à l'avoir fait.

-Ca fait du bien de voir que le monde du Go, n'est pas seulement réservé aux hommes! Commenta Melle Sakurano , qui venait de recevoir le prix féminin. Elle était plus que ravie, jusqu'alors du haut de ses 23 ans elle était la plus jeune joueuse professionnel de Go au Japon.

-Tu vois qu'il y a du changement cette année! » dit Maru en prenant toujours autant de photo. «Regarde celui là, il n'est même pas coiffé pour l'occasion.

-Oui. C'est vrai qu'il est un peu moins impeccable que tous les autres. Mais ça lui donne un certain style je trouve... C'est la première fois qu'on a une promotion si jeune.

-Je me demande à quoi ressemble Shindo.

-Bah. A tous les autres. Une tenue impeccable, classe...

-Et Maintenant, je vous prie d'applaudir celui qui n'essuyât aucune défaite depuis son entrée

en tant qu'Inseï . M Hikaru Shindo.

Plusieurs exclamations de surprises et des cris étranglés retentirent dans la salle.

-C'est le gamin de tout à l'heure!

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

Hikaru sortit précipitamment des coulisses, un sourire aux lèvres. C'était à cause de lui que la remise des Diplômes avait été différée. L'organisateur et deux trois membres de la Nihon Ki-In avairnt poussé de haut cris face à son apparence. Hikaru savait qu'il n'aurait peut être pas dû venir comme ça mais il n'allait pas changer juste pour plaire à 3 ou 4 personnes ...Bon okay disons 20 ou 30 et alors ?

Lorsque son nom fut appelé, il n'avait fait ni une ni deux et s'était précipité pour échapper au sermon qu'on lui administrait sans discontinuer .

Habitué au regard des autres et aux commentaires sur ses vêtements depuis presque 8 ans déjà,, il n'avait pas fait attention tout à l'heure. Mais là...

«Ils vont avoir une crise cardiaque quand ils vont te voir... » Peut-être que ses amis avait raison finalement.

Parmi la centaine de personnes rassemblées, la plupart avait cessé d'applaudir une fois qu'il était sortit des coulisses et seuls ceux qui le connaissait personnellement comme Kurata, Akira ou ses amis Pro applaudissaient. Le reste de la salle était silencieuse et regardait effarée le jeune homme.

Hikaru, passablement ennuyé de tout ces regards( d'autant que ceux qui remettait les prix le regardait aussi avec des yeux ronds) s'apprêta à lancer quelque chose quand une voix bien connue hurla :

-YEAH HIKARU!!!

Tous les regards se tournèrent à l'autre bout de la salle. Une bande d'adolescents, garçons et filles, vêtus du même style que Shindo ou avec des baggy acclamaient par des sifflets et des cris leur ami :

-On était sûr que t'allais y arriver! C'est trop classe!TROP COOL! WHOU-OUH!!

Waya n'en reconnaissait aucun. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir des membres du club de Go du collège Hazé :Hikaru lui avait dit qu' aujourd'hui avait lieu le festival de fin d'année. ...Un en particulier attirait son attention. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme aux cheveux roses et aux yeux violets :

-Shushui ! » Hurla Hikaru, ravi

Durant ce court échange, la salle explosa en brouhaha . On se récria contre son apparence générale( et surtout contre son bracelet qui miroitait à la lumière et son vernis qui lui donnait une apparence de fille). Certains au contraire étaient agréablement surpris. Mais d'autres personnes se levèrent, pour quitter la Cérémonie, furieux et outré contre Shindo, et ses amis mal élevé qui hurlaient .

-Le futur s'annonce intéressant »murmura Amano, tandis que Maru mitraillait Hikaru comme un vrai paparazzi «...Très intéressant.

-- - - - - - ------------

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire -C'est mon préféré jusqu'à présent. C'est peut être aussi pour ça qu'il est aussi long ! Mettez une rewieu s'il vous plait - Je répond toujours ! Si vous voulez me contactez personnellement n'hésitez pas !

Ah montre le haut de la page J'aurai besoin de savoir ce que vous préférez SVP lisez au moins dans la présentation la Rubrique **_QUESTION_** . C'est important pour la suite. Répondez

Mots

Byoyomi :décompte des points

Tsuké : coup venant au contact d'une pierre ennemie et n'ayant aucun contact avec une pierre amie.

Nozoki : coup joué en face d'un trou entre deux pierres adverses et constituant une menace de groupe.

Yoriko Kitahara : On voit son nom dans la liste de Inseï

Hané :coups en diagonale au contact des pierres ennemies

Nobi : Coup pour prolonger une chaîne de pierres

Horikawa : Empereur de l'Epoque Heïan. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'Hikaru a choisit ce lycée.

Amano : Le journaliste/ rédacteur en chef du Journal Go Weekly.

Shushui : Cousin d'Hikaru .Il s'agit en fait du héros du Manga/Anime Gravitation .Chanteur du groupe BAD LUCK. Shuîchi est un jeune homme hyperactif de 19 ans. Il est de plus en plus présent dans les fics et souvent comme cousin d'Hikaru. Son nom de famille est en effet Shindo. J'en ai profité pour le rajouté comme perso !

- - - -- - - - - - - -


End file.
